


On One of Their Birthdays

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [27]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Captives/Hostages, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Aaron leaned over the sleeping form and gently shook him, whispering, "Spencer, wake up."  The brunette teen made a soft noise and barely opened his eyes, mumbling something incoherent before closing them again.  Aaron sighed and shook the other teen once more, a little less gently.  "Spence, I know you're tired, but I need you to wake up."  He paused before adding, "<strong>Please</strong>."</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On One of Their Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so maybe I won't finish the **fic previews** tonight, but I'm damned sure gonna try.
> 
> I'm super iffy about this one, to be honest? They're going to be close in age, so Hotch might be seventeen while Reid is sixteen? Hotch has been there for over a year, but Reid barely a couple of months. No warnings for the fic in general aside from physical abuse; there won't be any rape. As always, more will be explained should it get that far.
> 
> Er, yeah, that's about all the context you need. Hope you enjoy!

Aaron leaned over the sleeping form and gently shook him, whispering, "Spencer, wake up."  The brunette teen made a soft noise and barely opened his eyes, mumbling something incoherent before closing them again.  Aaron sighed and shook the other teen once more, a little less gently.  "Spence, I know you're tired, but I need you to wake up."  He paused before adding, " _Please_."

Long lashes fluttered before mostly dazed hazel eyes were revealed, landing on Aaron with a hint of confusion lingering around them.  "S'wrong?" came the groggy croak, and Aaron was relieved as Spencer allowed him to pull him up into a sitting position.

"One second," he murmured before turning and making his way across the room, carefully pulling something out from under his bed mat.  He felt his stomach twist anxiously as he made his way back over to the younger teen, who seemed a little more aware now.  He held out the poorly-wrapped-in-napkins package.  "Happy Birthday," he announced almost proudly, though his voice trembled slightly and took away from the intention.

Wide hazel eyes looked up at him, and Spencer commented almost breathlessly, "You remembered."  Tears started to form in his eyes, and Aaron glanced away even as he reached out a hand and gently squeezed Spencer's wrist.  There was a quiet sniffle, and then the sound of napkins being ripped apart, and then finally a sharp gasp that caused both boys to cringe at the loudness.  They went still almost on reflex, and Spencer's hand caught his wrist as they both held onto each other for long, tense minutes.  When there were no thumps indicating footsteps, they released relieved breaths silently.

"I wanted to do more, but..." Aaron couldn't finish his thought, and suddenly Spencer had one arm around him, pulling him into an embrace he hadn't expected.

There was a soft, shuddering breath before an even softer admission of, "I've never gotten a present from anyone but my mom.  Thank you, Aaron."  He swallowed back the words of anger that swelled in his throat; it wouldn't do either of them any good for him to voice his thoughts.  Instead, he returned the hug, his arm sliding into place around Spencer's back.

They didn't hold each other for long.  After a moment, Spencer pulled away and Aaron let him, and they both allowed themselves to be distracted by the book of crossword puzzles.  Neither one had let go of the other's wrist.  

And neither one seemed inclined to do so.


End file.
